


Feather

by Shadowdianne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When innocence and goodness are abandoned the only thing that it's left is not rage but lust, they both know it. A little smutty ficlet as I'm reconnecting with that part of me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feather

**As I’m seeing a lot of posts in tumblr about Emma and Regina in an “Enchanted Forest” environment my mind did this little something.**

**PS: Words of Desire is going to be updated tomorrow or Monday.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, they aren't mine**

 

She looked at her from their bed, the sheet wrinkled, the swan feathers still scattered across the place as the two discarded pillows laid out like two innocent animals ripped out of their beauty.

The fire frizzled from the walls as she looked at the blonde woman with a calculated smirk, her bloody lips opening ever so slightly showing a line of white teeth biting sensually her full lower lip. Her eyes flashed with the memories of that very same woman moaning wantonly her name as she come several times under her fingers, tongue and magic.

“I know what you are thinking” Said the younger one turning her head as she kept looking at the full body mirror from the corner of her eyes. Her reflection showed ample breasts and firm, soft white milky skin.

Regina smirk grew as she arose from the bed, her body also in display showing marks on her normally unmarred skin; bloody lines signaling where Emma had clawed her body as, orgasm after orgasm, the brunette has ripped her humanity off from her body, leaving the feral nature of the blonde as her mere enjoyment.

“Then you can give me some more” Whispered the older woman, her eyes shimmering with desire as her hands touched the blonde’s body with feather-like caress.

Emma smiled at that, her own eyes growing darker, her nipples turning hard as Regina’s body heat touched her skin like a wave of sinful promises.

“You know we can’t” Answered the blonde as she pointed at the door of their chamber. “There are expecting us”

The brunette growled in distaste as her lover detached herself from her hands. “Sometimes I only desire to make them disappear”

Emma’s laugh resonated through Regina’s body as she turned to the door, her dark blue magic surrounding her for a second before a new dress covered her flesh. “Then you would grow bored”

“I don’t think so” Answered Regina as she dressed herself with the same procedure making a few virginal feathers swirl with the purple mist of her magic. “I would have my best toy at my hands reach”

“True” Replied the blonde monarch as they both exited to their thrones, the white, pure feathers crashing against the wooden door before settling down.


End file.
